


Szülinapi Hétvége

by SassyMeg



Series: Szülinapi Destiel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Csókok & ölelések, De csak jót akarnak, Dean Születésnapja, Destiel - Freeform, Egyetlen Igazi Páros, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hamis szellemvadászat, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hóvihar, Igaz szerelem, Kisses & cuddles, Kézi munka, Könnyek, Lelki társak, Luxus szálloda, Lélek kötelék, M/M, One True Pairing, Orál szex, Sam & Cas összeesküszik Dean ellen, Sok csók, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Szülinapi szex, Tears, True Love, angyal!Castiel, ember!Dean, jacuzzi, masszázs, snowstorm, vadász!Dean, érzelmi kitörések / nyugtatás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Összeesküvés Sam és Cas által, hogy lépre csalva Deant, bevallja érzéseit az angyala iránt. Ebben, még a természet vad időjárása is, a pártjukra áll. ❤️ 😊 💙💚





	Szülinapi Hétvége

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy olyan történet, ahol, bár Dean szerelmes Castielbe, akarja, és kívánná Őt, ezt nem meri bevallani, mégis az öccsének, és természetesen az angyalának is, ez nyilvánvaló.  
> Ezért Sam és Cas azt találja ki, hogy Dean menjen az angyallal vadászatra, egy északi, havas hegyek között lévő, előkelő szállodába, ahol elszabadult, veszélyes szellem kísért.  
> Talán Sam még a hóvihart is belekalkulálhatta, hogy a bátyja ne menekülhessen, és bevallja érzelmeit az angyala iránt.  
> S ha már Deannek közeleg a születés napja, Cas a gyakorolt masszázs technikájával, Sam meg néhány pihenő nappal, ebben a luxus környezetben, járul hozzá a bátyja ajándékához. Mivel az egész vadászat csak ürügy, hogy Deant ezzel lehessen lépre csalni. 
> 
> ***---***

Mindenkinek - általában - van egy listája. Hívják bakancs listának is, amit meg akar az illető tenni, addig, amíg meg nem hal. Deannek is van egy. Csak az övé olyan, amiket soha többé nem akar az életben. A pokol az előkelő első három közt szerepel. 

Erre felé, a hegyek között, egy kibaszott nagy hóvihar közepén, egy ötcsillagos szállodában kísértene holmi dühös szellem? Tette fel magának a kérdést hitetlenkedve, ki tudja hányadszor. Túl akart már lenni valahogy az egészen, és otthon lenni a bunkerben, mint itt, egy francos hófúvásban eltemetve. 

Bár, igaz, ami igaz. Legalább Castiel is vele van, míg Sammy Lebanonban várja. Mégis egy ötcsillagos szálló, ha már nem mehetne sehova, és Cassel biztos nem unatkozna. Ezzel együttesen mégis lehet, hogy - finoman szólva - dagadtra rugdossa kis öccse seggét, ha hazaérnek, legyen ez az egész kaland, bármilyen kecsegtetően vonzó ötlet. 

Mivel "drága" Sammy elfelejtette velük közölni azt a tényt, hogy az égiek vagy húsz centi havat szánnak szitálni rájuk. Holle anyó igencsak megrázta a párnáit és a dunnáját, de ami a pláne, sajna nem is akarja abbahagyni az öreglány. 

Castielt szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta a dolog, sőt teljesen feldobottnak, izgatottnak tűnt. Biztosan látott már az eonjai alatt számos havazást, hóförgeteget, mégis gyermeki csodálattal tudott adózni a szálingó, kavargó hópelyhek látványának, ahogy vastagon beterített mindent a fehér lepel. Dean valahogy ezt nem tudta értékelni, amikor a jeges szél, csaknem vízszintesen csapta a havat a szélvédőjükre, és alig lehetett látni valamit. 

Még szerencse, hogy Baby sok mindent kibír, és téliesítve lett, mielőtt elindultak, beleértve a hóláncokat a kerekeken, és a fagyállót, na meg némi varázserőt, amuletteket alkalmazva, hogy ne fázzanak, a nem ilyen zord téli időjárásra tervezett kocsiban. Az is a szerencséjük, hogy az előttük járó, masszívabb autók abroncsai kitaposták nekik a felfelé vezető útszakaszt.

Igazából nem jó ötlet, hogy most éppen úton vannak, mikor a látótávolság alig egy karhossznyi előttük. Az Impala ablaktörlői alig győzik a munkát az állandóan támadó milliárdnyi hópehellyel szemben.

\- Remélem, hogy kibaszottul megéri, amiért ebben az elcseszett időjárásban ide kavartunk! - morogta Dean, miközben a magnójából az egyik AC/DC album - viszonylag halkra állított - dallamai szálltak. Felnéz a szürke hófelhős égfelé, már amennyit lát egyáltalán. Úgy néz ki még közel sem rakták le terhüket. Remek. Legalább a láncok kitartanak a kerekeken, reméli, legfeljebb amíg odaérnek, addig. 

Meglepő módon a város, ahova beérkeznek, nem teljesen kihalt. Valószínűleg vakmerő turisták, akiknek imponál ez az apokaliptikus időjárás, és megpróbálják a városka még utolsó, élelmiszer készleteit felvásárolni. Az utcáról letakarított hó, lassan embernyi magasságot ölt a két oldalon, és a tetejére friss áldás szakad. 

Castiel álmodozva dönti oldalra a fejét, és csak annyit jegyez meg:  
\- Ez szép!  
Dean csak forgatja a szemeit majd a fogai között szűri:  
\- Még hogy szép?! Le fagy a tököm!

Közben meglát egy benzinkutat és bekanyarodik. Nem kockáztathatja meg - varázslat, és amulettek ide, vagy oda -, hogy a céljuk előtt fogyjon el az üzemanyag. Ellenőrzi Babyt, megérdemli az öreglány, ennyi frusztrálóan nehéz meló után. Amikor fizetni megy, ott is talál némi cuccot, amit szükségesnek vél, azt bedobálja egy jókora, vászon bevásárló szatyorba.

\- Egyébként hová a búbánatos, radai plundrás... khm... szóval, hol is a szállásunk? - fordul az angyal felé, némi malíciával a hangjában, mellé ülve, amikor már telepumpálta az impala belsejét a megfelelő üzemanyaggal, és ellenőrzött néhány elengedhetetlen apróságot, s beindítva a motort, kigördül.

Cas meglepően a műszerfalon nyugtatja a lábait, s úgy közli, mint egy angol lord:  
\- Szobát foglaltunk, a Hiltonban!

Dean kerekre tágult, meglepődött szemekkel néz az angyalára. Még a szép vonalú szája is elnyílik kissé, hogy Castiel hirtelen arra gondol: milyen jó lenne csókolni az ajkait.

\- Megengedhetjük ezt magunknak? - kérdezi döbbenten, s alig figyelve, véletlen a fékre tapos, ezzel azt okozva, hogy Cas lábai lecsúszva a műszerfalról, a rendes helyükön kössenek ki.  
\- Sam és én eladtunk néhány múzeumi kocsit az Egyetemesek járművei közül. Szép pénzt fizettek értük. A legtöbbet üzemanyagra, és élelemre költöttük, de még mindig maradt bőven annyi, ami ehhez az úthoz kellett. Meleg helyen kell lennünk, ahol bőven van étel, megfelelő kiszolgálás. Nem érdemlünk meg, szerinted ennyit, Dean?  
\- De... de azt hiszem igen. Ez a minimum. Szent kibaszott fasz! A Hilton! Nem nevezném a mi fizetési kategóriánknak, de az kurvára biztos, hogy megérdemeljük! - vigyorog a vadász - Talán egy vacsi kettesben is belefér, mielőtt kihallgatjuk a lehetséges szemtanúkat... - teszi hozzá reménykedve, de gondolatai, már a szálloda körül járnak.

Istenem! Jakuzzi, extra méretű ágy, luxus élelmiszer, szobaszerviz 0-24-ben, és biztos, ha van TV, az is minimum másfél méter átmérőjű! Hozzá tudna szokni!  
Castiel mellette pedig csak mosolyog, mert sejti mi jár a vadásza fejében, ennyire ismeri már, s mikor a tekintetük összekapcsolódik, Dean mellkasát olyan melegség önti el, ami nem lehet más, csak a túlcsordult szeretet az angyala iránt.

Ez elég, hogy a hátra lévő út, ami még előttük állt, gyorsabban, némi eufóriában teljen el, s végre, oda gördülhettek a luxus szálloda elé.  
Kíváncsi rá, hogy a tesója és Cas melyik szobát foglalta le a számukra. Aztán megtudja: az elnöki lakosztály az, Dean és Castiel Winchester nevére. Ez volt az első nyom, amit észre vehetett volna. A második viszont az, amikor vörös rózsaszirmok vezettek az elképesztően széles ágyukhoz. 

Süppedő, puha szőnyegek, kisebb bár, valamint konyhapult - természetesen időzíthető kávéfőzővel, a legmodernebb mikrohullámú sütővel -, hatalmas síkképernyős TV, mesés fürdőszoba, jókora jakuzzival, masszírozó sugarú zuhannyal, amiben még színes fények is vannak, tehát mintha szivárvánnyal fürdenél, biliárd asztal, mondhatni minden, ami Dean vágyálmaiban a luxus kategóriát fémjelzi. S a legtöbb hely a szobában rózsaszirmokkal szórva, a fürdőben aroma gyertyákkal, muffin nagyságú pezsgőbombával, és masszírozó, meg illó olajokkal az üveg polcokon. 

Egy szirmot az ujjai közé vett, s miközben sodorgatta, elgondolkodott a gyanúján: valószínűleg semmiféle szellem nem lehet itt. A nála lévő EMF végig csöndben maradt a belső zsebében. Nincs se fura szag, sem zaj, sem más, természetfelettire utaló nyom. Nem történt furcsa, vagy bármilyen haláleset, tehát nincsenek tanúk sem, akiket ki kellene hallgatni.

Meg kellene sértődnie Casre, amiért becsapta, s hazudott neki, de mégsem érzi a haragot. Épp ellenkezőleg. Örül, hogy nem kell a szokásos tonna szarral foglalkoznia, minimum alvás mellett, extrém egészségtelen, zsíros kajákat bedobva kutyafuttában, csakhogy az életüket ki tudja hány ezredszerre is kockára tegyék, még azoknak is, akik közel sem értékelik ezt az áldozatot.

\- Hazudtál - mormogja Dean, hangjában csöppnyi nehezteléssel, s Castiel hozzálépve megoldja a világos zöld nyakkendőjét, mely roppantmód kiemeli szemének erdei zöldjét, s még kigombolja vadásza fehér flanelingének felső gombjait, a nyakkendőt lecsúsztatja róla, majd az ágyneműre ejti.  
\- Különben el sem indultál volna velem. Pontosan tudom, mennyire utálod az ekkora hóesést.

Dean figyelte, dermedten, mozdulatlan, végtagjai nem akartak önállóan mozogni, hogy megállítsa őt, miközben az angyala kibújtatja a ruháiból.  
Castiel hazudott neki. Elhozta őt egy turisztikai központba, a hegyekbe, az Isten háta mögé, csakhogy egyedül legyen vele... kettesben. 

\- Miért? - bukik ki belőle a kérdés, nem mintha nem sejtené rá a lehetséges választ.  
Na, vajon miért? A szíve úgy dobogott, hogy majd kiugrott a mellkasából. Persze, hogy volt rá tippje.  
\- Két nap múlva lesz a születésnapod - közli vele az angyal, mielőtt Dean lába elé, a térdére süllyedne a puha, bolyhos, halványzöld szőnyegre. Az egész olyan bensőséges, otthonos. Mintha csak egy munkanap után értek volna haza.  
\- Mikor volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy rendesen pihentél?

Akarja mondani, hogy hosszú - hosszú ideje már, de mégse teszi. Az egész élete csupa küzdelem, harc, végtelen határidők sora. Mindig van valami, amit meg kell tenni, vagy segíteni valakinek. Nem hogy vakációra, de néha evésre, vagy elegendő idő alvásra sem jut. Ezt csinálja ő, és Sam már gyerek koruk óta.

Eltemették magukban a vágyat a normális, vagy pláne csendes, és nyugalmas életre. Vadászok voltak, akik nem számíthatnak megérdemelt, kellemes létre: kis ház, piros tető, fehér léckerítés, szerető feleség, kettő és "fél" gyerek. A vadász életforma, nem nyugdíjas állás... de most minden ilyen érzése újultan belé vág, szinte fáj a csontjaiban ennek a hiánya. És Cas épp ebből akar neki nyújtani egy szeletet? Bolond lenne, ha nem fogadná el! Még akkor is, ha csak egy kis időre szól. 

\- Ezért hurcoltál mindenen keresztül? Hogy itt meggyújthasd nekem a romantikus mécseseidet? - kérdezi nevetve, de a mosoly nem éri el a szemét. Még mindig benne van a hülye, idióta macsó énje, de nem tiltakozik, mert pontosan tudja, miről van szó. Ez most egy ajándék, amit nyitott szívvel kell elfogadnia. 

Castiel párszor, nyitott meleg tenyérrel végig futtatja a kezeit Dean combjain, s ő megtört fényű szemekkel néz rá. Jól tudja, az angyal látja az arcán az álmatlanság, kimerültség, és a csontig hatoló kétségbeesés mély nyomait. De ezzel együtt a kínálkozó remény szikráját is... hogy most jobb lesz, Cas segít megváltoztatni.

\- Szeretnék segíteni, hogy mindketten jobban érezzük magunkat, mert ránk fér - feleli, és közben az egyik keze, már Dean mellkasán jár, közel a szívéhez. Érezheti a kétségbeesett ritmust, amit a helyzet rémülete rakott rá. 

Az angyal tovább mormol:  
\- A fizikai sebeid meg tudom gyógyítani, de az érzelmek... tartok tőle, hogy nem leszek képes rá.  
\- Nem kell - mondja Dean, a fejét lehajtva, és Cas csak vigasztalóan végig simít a haján, majd tovább viszi az érintést a háta mögé. Az érintés megnyugtatja a vadász zaklatott idegeit. 

Castiel előbb nem tud mit mondani, de aztán:  
\- Itt maradhatnánk a hétvégén, és úgy tehetünk, mintha csak egy vicc lenne az egész, és ha haza megyünk, továbbra is minden úgy lesz, mint eddig. Úgy tehetnénk, mintha ez soha meg sem történt volna - kínálja a lehetőséget. Ám mondani valóját még nem fejezte be:  
\- DE most ezt akarom! Mindkettőnk számára. Gondolj erre lehetőségre, mint az én ajándékomra - suttogja szelíden, homlokát Dean vállára hajtva, s belélegezve bőrének illatát. 

Dean szárazon nevet, s közben igyekszik leplezni könny fátyolos szemeit, magában remélve, hogy az angyala nem veszi észre.  
Mialatt ölelik egymást, szorosan, forrón, s odaadón, egy ötlet merül fel elméjében.  
\- Sam mennyire van ebben benne? - teszi fel a kérdést, s bár hangjában nincs vád, de felettébb érdekelné a válasz, bár van némi sejtése a dolgok hátteréről. Csak megerősítésre vár.

\- Igazából közös ötletünk volt - hallja a választ, miközben angyala, a tarkójának hajvonalába, lágy érintéssel, finom köröket rajzol, végig futtatva a karcsú ujjait le-föl a nyakába - Vele terveztük ezt a hétvégét, de Sam találta ki, hogy ide hozzalak. Legközelebb majd megmondom neki: a közeljövőben kerülje el a tonna havas célpontokat. 

Talán haragudnia kellene, de nem érez semmi irritációt. Inkább egy kellemes, és szép hangulat lesz úrrá rajta, eszébe juttatva, hogy a két ember, aki legjobban szereti őt, mennyire törődik vele. Mindössze könnyekre kényszeríti a szemét az egész szituáció, s hozzábújva, Castiel ingébe rejti a könnyeit, mivel túlzottan szégyellte, hogy a másik így fogja látni, amikor ennyire érzelmileg kopott, és a dolgok nincsenek az irányítása alatt. Hosszúnak tűnő nehéz napok vannak a hátuk mögött, s ez a helyzet, ami most állt elő, érzelmileg teljesen kimeríti. 

\- Túl kedves vagy hozzám. Annyira törődő... - mondja Dean csendesen - Soha nem gondoltam arra, hogy hétvégi kiruccanásra lenne szükségem.  
\- Azt hiszem, talán rossz hétvégét választottam a kirándulásunkhoz - suttogja Cas. Dean keze közelebb vonja angyal csípőjét, amikor ő kissé elhúzódik, de csak annyira, hogy Castiel jobb kezének ujjai a vadász nadrágjának csinos dudora felett fejtsen ki némi dörzsölő nyomást, ami csendes nyögést váltott ki - Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy lássalak egy fürdőben, miközben tudom, mennyire nem értékelnéd az idegeneket, akik megérintenének. S igazából ez rám is nyomasztóan hatna. 

Cas mialatt beszélt cirógatta Dean nyakát, de most abba hagyja, hogy egy csókot nyomjon vadásza csábos, ámor íj ajkaira.  
\- Azt hiszem lehetek az esti masszőröd - teszi hozzá suttogva, mikor megszakítja a csókot. 

Dean idiótán vigyorog, s kissé elrontja ezzel a meghitt pillanatot, amit az angyala próbált felépíteni, de rögtön bocsánatot kér.  
\- Sajnálom... én csak... te? - mondja hirtelen támadt zavarában, lesütve a szemeit. Castiel megérinti Dean állát, ezzel újra figyelmet kérve, hogy a tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódhasson. 

\- A helyzet az, hogy a masszázs technikáját gyakoroltam a testvéreden, s figyelembe véve, hogy már nem nevetett rajtam, azt hiszem javult a stílusom.  
\- Te masszíroztad Samet? - hangjából kicsi féltékenység csendül ki, amit az angyal érzékel is.  
\- Igen. Kizárólag a hátát, és meg kell mondanom, számos sztresszes izomcsomót lazítottam, simítottam el rajta. 

A vadász hirtelen támadt féltékenysége elszállt, s elméje már az előtte álló, bizonyára kellemes tevékenységen forog. Inkább az jár a fejében, ritkán, nagyon ritkán hagyja, hogy valaki megérintse őt, a csupasz bőrét, nem szexuális módon. Ez alól kivétel, amikor a sebeit kezelik, vagy a csontjait kell rögzíteni.

Ám Castiel érintése más, különbözik mindenkiétől, még akkor is, mikor gyógyító érintését alkalmazza. Most pedig ez az egész új, hiszem meg akarja érinteni őt másképp, amikor ő fekszik majd előtte csupaszon, elterülve, s az ujjai végig simítanak rajta.

Már maga az ötlet forrósággal önti el, s az egész felkavaró érzést okoz a mellkasában, leterjedve az alhasáig. Hirtelen szégyen hulláma önti el, hogy ennyire kiadja magát, s Cas láthatta az arcán, hogy mire gondolt. 

Ha teljesen őszinte magához, ezt - vagy hasonló dolgot - már hosszabb ideig akarta, mint amilyet valószínűleg egészségesnek mondanának.  
\- Oké, csináljuk - sóhajt végül. Castiel mindkét kezével megfogja az arcát, s feléje hajolva, lehúzva magához, egy puha csókot ültet a homlokára. Cas csókja - még így is - csupa ígéret. 

\- De ugye semmi furcsaság nincs a terveid között? - teszi még hozzá.  
\- Nem fogok csinálni semmit, amit előtte nem konzultálok meg veled - ígéri Castiel, s még hozzá fűzi - Zuhanyozz először, az segít ellazulni. Addig én felhívom a szobaszervizt, s rendelek magunknak valamit. Mit szeretnél?

Dean égő arccal vállat von.  
\- Rád bízom - feleli. Valamiféle perverz módon szeretné, hogy az angyal irányítsa őt, míg ő teljesen aláveti magát, legalább egy hétvégére... vagy a születésnapjára. Még jobb! 

A zuhany isteni, a víznyomás király, nem az a köpködős, rozsdás, csöpögős víz, ahol a meleg tusolás élménye váratlan vált át jéghidegbe, hogy az ember attól sikítófrászt kap. A zuhogó permet melegsége, kimossa csontjaiból a fagyos érzést, valamint magával ragadja a fáradtsága egy részét.

Az előkelően csomagolt - feltehetőleg kézzel készült -, illatos szappannal mossa végig a testét, kellemes, citrusos illatfelhőbe csomagolva érzékeit. Használja a szappannal harmonizáló, mini sampont is, és mikor elégedetten kiszáll a tus alól, kihúzva az egyik előmelegített fürdőlepedőt, megdörzsöli vele a fejét, egy másikkal pedig végig a testét.

Mikor egy szál törölközőben visszatér a szobába, ahol természetesen hajszárító is a rendelkezésére áll - persze ő már megdörzsölte a haját, olyan szárazra, amennyire csak tudta -, kissé zavartan torpan meg alul öltözöttsége miatt.

Szinte meztelen, és valójában Cas még sosem látta őt így. Noha ez nem teljesen igaz, hiszen talán többször is láthatta, de szándékoltan tényleg az első alkalom  
Legelőször mégis ami a szemébe ötlik, az a számos hasáb, háromszög, és kúpos alakú gyertya, illóolajos mécses, amelyeket az angyal valószínűleg erre az alkalomra rendelt. 

Castiel arckifejezése puha, amikor észrevette Deant, és az ajkai lágy mosolyra húzódtak. Közelebb lépett, elég közel ahhoz, hogy érezze a másik testhőjét. A vadász ujjai szinte viszkettek, csak hogy megérinthesse angyala bőrét, mivel van rajta ing, de teljesen kigombolva. Sima, kissé világos karamell szín bőr, néhány szeplő, de a legérdekesebb a jobb mellbimbója mellett-felett lévő anyajegye. 

Teljesen elmerült a látványban, amikor meghallja angyala halk szavait:  
\- Azt akarom, hogy feküdj itt a hasadra - mutatja az ágyat, miközben a derekára tekert törülközőt óvatosan leoldja róla, s hagyja, hogy lefeküdjön. 

Dean nyel egyet, visszaküzdi a felszabadulni készülő - inkább nyafogás, mint nyögéshez hasonló -, nyöszörgő hangot, ahogy Castiel végig simítja a tenyerét a csípőjén, majd a háta két oldalán, fel, egészen a szárnyakhoz hasonló lapockájáig, s végül angyali tenyerek megpihennek a vállán.  
\- Engedd, hogy vigyázzak rád! - hajol most felé, súgva a szavakat. 

Ez az - gondolja -, így fogok meghalni! Castiel fogja megölni őt, pedig még éppen csak érintette itt-ott, de ha tényleg ez lenne a helyzet, ő kiegyezik ezzel.  
Kicsit - mikor hátra pislog -, pláne tudatában van csupasz fenekének, érzi, hogy az arca ég. Dean a karjaira hajtja a fejét, mintegy az arcát próbálva elrejteni. 

\- Nem kell szégyenkezned - mormolja az angyal, a füle felé hajolva, s engedi, hogy a kezeit maga mellé tegye, az oldalára. Fejét kényelmesen oldalra fordítja, s próbál ellazulni, valahogy oldani az ideges, mondhatni feszült várakozását, amit alig tud kontrollálni.  
\- Csak feküdj itt, és élvezd - hallja a számára oly kedves hangot.

Castiel a combjain ül majdhogynem. Néhányszor végig futtatja kezeit a csupasz derekán, érzi a meleg, erőteljes ujjakat végig haladni a gerincénél... az egész olyan túl intim, szinte már szexuális, csak attól a módtól, ahogy megérinti, a keze simogatja a hátát, mielőtt felfelé mozdul, s a hüvelykujja simogatja a nyakát.  
\- Nyugodj meg - hallja a csitító, zsongító szavakat, miközben nyög a jóleső érzéstől, s el akarná rejteni az arcát, és persze rajta a zavart, ami égeti a bőrét - Nincs mitől félned.

\- Könnyű azt mondani - mormog Dean, és a szemei becsukódnak - Nem szoktam ehhez az egészhez… hogy így megérintesz engem...  
Kis idő elteltével újra hátra les, s közben nyög, ahogy az angyala simogatja, lágyan masszírozza a csípőjét, s meglepve látja az ing eltűnt róla.

\- Hová tűnt az inged? - kérdi, de igazából nem zavarja.  
\- Útban volt - hallja a választ, s közben érzi a citromfüves olaj illatát, amit Cas a kezébe önt, s két tenyere között felmelegíti, mielőtt megérintené a hátát. 

Dean úgy érzi lelazul, Castiel egyenletes, gördülékeny érintései alatt, s ujjai a legnagyobb pontossággal dagasztják a hátának minden izmát, és csak arra törekszik, hogy a legkevesebb fájdalmat okozza. 

Vállainak - valamint néhol a hátának - izmai szinte egy hatalmas csomó, amelyet  
Castiel hüvelyk ujjai segítségével simít el, mint egy varázslatosan. Kicsi, némileg durva körökbe fog, legalább húsz percig tesz így, mire elhagyja azt a részt Dean megkönnyebbülésére. 

\- Meg fogsz ölni - mondja Dean, hangja elfojtott a lepedőben, de természetesen élvezi a könyörtelen dögönyözés áldását.  
\- Túl sok súlyt hordozol a vállaidon - vágja el a vitát Castiel. Még több olajat önt a kezeire, s összedörzsöli őket a masszírozás előtt.  
Végig csúsztatja a hüvelykjeit a gerinc mentén, aztán egy sor kemény ütést okoz, de utána kiegyenlíti nyugtató érintésekkel.

Ezek után a vadász karjai következnek, s Cas különös figyelmet fordít a tenyerére, majd legalább egyszer Dean úgy érzi, megcsókolja az ujjait, annyira lágyan, mint az angyali szárnytollak érintése.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdi mormolva. 

Deannek még arra sincs ereje, hogy vállat vonjon, csak dünnyög. Végtelen nyugodtnak, s valahogy kicsontozottnak érzi magát. Ám mikor újra a csípőjénél dolgozik, a vadász úgy érzi, az arca ég, mivel az angyala túl közel került az érintéseivel a fenekéhez. Majdnem el felejtette, hogy válaszolnia kellene.

\- Óh... jól. Te hogy érzed magad? Nem használod ki a helyzetet? - flörtölve mozgatja a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem, még nem. Oké, ha rendben vagy, akkor tedd széjjelebb a lábaid - nevet rá az angyala, és rápaskol a kemény, és rugalmas fenékre.  
Dean lélegzete kissé beakad, amikor a lábairól tett megjegyzést hasonló szituációban képzeli el. Cas közben újra olajat önt a kezeire, és összedörzsöli. Nem mondja, de pici angyali erőt is használ a masszázshoz, hogy az izmok kevésbé fájjanak, és gyorsabban regenerálódjanak.

Mindezek után kissé lejjebb csúszik, hogy a vadász combjait vegye kezelésbe. Ujjai masszírozzák a húst, és az izmokat, veszélyesen közel a lábai közéhez. Dean elméjére mámoros köd telepszik, mert majdnem ez az, amit akar, csak éppen mégis másképp.  
\- Egészen biztos, hogy nem használod ki a lehetőséget? - mormogja Dean.  
\- Később - mosolyog az angyal, majd kis puszit helyez el a ruganyos fenékre, de csak úgy, mintha véletlen lenne, alig érve a bőr felszínéhez.

A vadász még fel sem fogta, ami történt, mivel Cas közben már erősen dörzsöli a lábizmait, körökben dolgozva, majd apró, gyorsan zuhogó csapásokat mérve a tenyere élével, hogy a lábak reflex szerűen pattognak tőle. 

Talán ezek a rezgések okozták, hogy Dean farka úgy döntött, itt az ideje megkeményedni. Castiel ezalatt keményen gyúrja a combokat, szorgalmas ujjai túl közel keverednek a golyókhoz, miközben "kicsi Dean", már a lehető legkeményebben, makacsul emelte egyre magasabbra a fejét... ha tulaja nem épp hason feküdt volna.

Amikor az angyal ezután a tenyereit rásimítja a seggére, felmerül benne, hogy ezt az átlagos masszőrök, az átlagos ügyfeleknek biztos, hogy nem teszik. Főleg, mikor a dombokon túl nyúlva, az ánuszát kezdi simítani.  
\- Szóval mégis...? - morogva nyögi Dean, és nem tudva ellenállni, a csípőjét a matrachoz nyomja. Átkozott libidó!  
\- Ó, ez nem... - hallja a választ, miközben angyala leáll, és a súlya elhagyja a vadász testét, majd mellé csúszik - Meg kell fordulnod.

Dean nagyokat nyel, pislog, aztán suttogja:  
\- Nem tudok.  
Castiel kuncog, hallhatóan remekül szórakozik. Illatos kezét a vadász nyakára teszi.  
\- Természetes, amit érzel.

A vadász csak nyög, és a lepedőbe nyomja az arcát. Nem, ez nem történhet meg, nem akar tomboló erekcióval megfordulni a legjobb barátja előtt.  
\- El fog múlni, ha nem figyelsz rá - hallja a lágy, vigasztaló szavakat - Az öcséd...  
Dean azonnal közbe vág.  
\- Kérlek, NE beszélj most Sammyről! - könyörög, s lusta mozdulatokkal rúg a lábával, hogy átgördülhessen. Teljesen laza az egész teste, s fura mód, ahogy a testvére szóba került, segít neki, hogy az izgalmának látható bizonyítéka elmúljon, így már bátran fordulhat a hátára. 

Castiel dicsérően megcsókolja a homlokát, és leköltözik - szerencsére - a lába végéhez, óvatosan simogatva, a legtöbb törődést igénylő bal bokáját, ami közel három hónapja törött volt, s a kevés angyali erejével nem tudta teljesen rendbe hozni, azóta pedig a vadász nem engedte. 

\- Még mindig fáj? - kérdezi Castiel, mikor már a bokáitól a térdei felé haladt, és a combjainak elülső részét vonta gyúrása alá, kissé elidőzve ott.  
Dean csak motyogja a nemleges válaszát, de az angyalnak ez is elég. Castiel egy pillanatig habozik, épp, hogy csak lehelettel súrolva a családi ékszerét, de egyébként figyelmen kívül hagyta. Lágy érintésekkel már a hasánál, és végül a mellkasánál jár, szinte szikrákat szántva a bőr felszínén. 

A vadásznak be kell hunynia a szemeit, hogy élvezhesse a puha érintéseket. Casnek nem szabadna ezt csinálnia, ennyire finomnak lennie, s nem szabadna úgy néznie rá, ahogy most éppen teszi. Neki pedig nem lenne szabad ennyire élveznie, mert annyira izgatott lesz, mintha legalább száz pillangó repdesne a gyomrában. Ám a remegő, jól eső érzés úrrá lesz rajta, s mellkasában olyan érzelmek bomlanak, egyben virágzanak ki, amit szerinte meg sem érdemel. 

\- Az összes francos, és kibaszott szar után...  
Castiel rögtön félbe szakítja:  
\- Mindezt megérdemled - suttogja az angyala immár az ajkai ellen, mintha egy titkot osztana meg vele.

Az angyali érintés a lelkének olyan rejtett gombjait nyomja meg, amiről már azt hitte, nem is léteznek a belsejében, s emiatt kezdenek talán a könnyei lassan kicsordulni.  
Cas megcsókolja a szemhéját, lecsókolja a könnyeket az arcáról, s mikor a szájához elér, ő is megkóstolhatja a sót. A csók olyan, mint egy feloldozás. Megszünteti az összes kételyét, bizonytalanságát, s azt a hitet, hogy ezt nem érdemelné meg, mert mindez az övé, nagyon is. 

Castiel elmélyíti az érintését, végig húzza ujjait az arcán, miközben a vadász, az angyala sötét tincseibe kapaszkodik, s meríti el a kezét.  
Cas folytatja a csókokat a nyakán, s Dean hagyja elveszni magát az érzelmekben, amit máskor letagadna, de nem most. 

\- Túl jó vagy hozzám - hallja a magából kipréselt rekedtes hangot, de Castiel figyelembe sem veszi, csak folytatja az utat, egészen a szíve felé, ahol a tenyerét megpihentetve érzi, hogy a vadász szíve mennyire őrülten dübörög.  
\- Véleményem szerint, egyszer már megérdemled, hogy így kezeljenek, és kényeztessenek, ne pedig a falba döngöljenek, ahogy szokták - morogja kuncogva az angyal, amire Dean válaszul szintén nevet, de hallani, hogy nincs benne a szíve. Még mindig kételkedik, s az angyala tudja, nem engedheti bele egy negatív spirálba. 

Épp le akar hajolni egy újabb, kétségeket eloszlató gyengéd csókba, amikor kopogás zavarja őket meg.  
\- Ó, ez a vacsora lesz - nyögi szörnyülködve az angyal, hiszen teljesen elfeledte már, de még mielőtt kinyitná az ajtót, egy puszit nyom vadásza szájára. Dean mosolyog, majd maga elé húzza a közelben levetett ingét, hogy legalább elfedje magát, nem mintha Casen kívül más is érdekelné, csak hát mégis. 

Cas egy köntöst kanyarít magára, mindig is adott rá, hogy ne botránkoztasson meg másokat. Szerencsére a pincér, csak félig begörgeti az ételhordó kocsit, s be sem lép a szobába, megy a dolgára, maga mögött becsukva halkan az ajtót.  
Dean kíváncsian gördül az ágya oldalára, fejét emelve láthassa, ahogy az angyal felfedi: mit hozott a szobaszerviz. 

\- Arra gondoltam, talán szeretnéd megkóstolni, egy előkelőbb hely hamburgerét, némi fűszeres göndör krumplival - mire a vadász gyomra jóváhagyóan morogni kezd - Mit gondolsz: képes vagy ülni?  
\- Nem is tudom. A gyomrom talán egyet ért ezzel, de nem hinném, hogy most meg tudnám tenni - Az agya kellemesen zümmög, s nyugodtnak is érzi most magát. Egészen addig, míg meg nem hallja a választ.  
\- Ahogy akarod... igazából úgyis meg kell mosnom az olajtól a kezem... akkor sajnos a karamellás-almás pitét is egyedül leszek kénytelen megenni.  
\- Basszus, Cas, meg fogsz ölni! - dünnyögi méltatlankodva, de közelebb húzva magához az angyalt, alaposan megcsókolja, mire ő vele nevet. Pontosan tudja mi az, amit Dean sosem hagyna ki, vagy ha igen, akkor nincs vele minden rendben, netán beteg. 

Természetesen nem engedi el maga mellől, nem érdekli, hogy olajos a keze, mivel számos megfelelő törlő áll a rendelkezésükre. Ellenben magához vonja újra, amikor egy szelet pitét kínál neki, megeszi mind, majd az ujjait a szájába szívja, hogy megkóstolja őt, aki finomabb bármilyen piténél, s aki ismeri Deant, az tudja, hogy ez nála nagy szó.

Végül mégis esznek jó néhány falatot az ételekből, hiszen van, ami kihűlve már nem éppen a legjobb, s ez mégis egy ötcsillagos szálloda, ami nem történik mindennap velük.

Bőven jut a desszertből a végére is, ahol újra a vadász szopogatja az édes mázt az angyal ujjairól, majd úgy tesz, mintha a csuklóján is lenne, tovább nyalogatva rajta a bőrt. Teljesen bezsongítva ezzel Cast s olyan vallomásra bírja őt, amit pirulva fog hallgatni. 

\- A ti nyelveteken kevés a szó, amivel kifejezhetném, hogy mit érzek irántad - Dean nem tudva uralkodni magán s a zavarán csókolja angyala arcát, de az nem hagyja elveszíteni a mondandója fonalát - Annyira törékeny voltál, olyan sebezhető, amikor megtaláltalak, de mégis ragyogóan szép... aztán először, miután az életet leheltem a tüdődbe, s ezzel az összes sejtedbe, már akkor biztosan tudtam: meg akarlak védelmezni, mindentől, és mindenkitől. A létezésem anyagának ellenére, újra akartalak a karjaimban tartani téged, mintha ez megkönnyítené a fájdalmat minden alkalommal, amikor láttalak, s megérintettelek itt.

Dean döbbent áhítattal hallgatja, s nézi, ahogy az angyal a tenyerét arra a vállára helyezi, ahol régen a kézlenyomata volt. Már nem látszik, hisz a számtalan sérülése folytán, ahogy Cas gyógyította őt, szinte nyoma veszett. Szinte... de a hideg, kellemetlen éjszakákon pontosan érzi a helyét, amikor az összes csontja fáj, mivel Castiel nincs vele, vagy a közelében. 

\- Szerettelek attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megkaptam a megbízatást, de ez csak még fokozódott, amikor megérinthettelek... és ez nem halványult el azóta sem, soha. Még mindig tart, szeretlek téged. 

Dean csak figyeli őt, megfogja az egyik kezét, és megcsókolja az ujjait, és hagyta, hogy a homlokára tegye azokat. Imádottnak érzi magát, mintha bűnbánatot tartana, amikor Castiel a haján áthalad, végig szántva a fején, ujjait a tarkójánál a hajába mélyeszti, majd a nyakára csúsztatta. 

\- Láttam, hogyan néztél rám, láttam, ahogy a lelked fájdalmas volt, hogy összeolvadjon az enyémmel, de mindig el akarsz lökni magadtól. A hazugságok, a csalások, a harcok… Ismerted, de legalábbis sejtetted az irántad érzett érzelmeimet, mégis megjátszottad, mintha semmit sem jelentettek volna számodra.  
Dean elpirul s ebben a szégyen is jelentős szerepet játszik. Behunyja a szemét, ez már túl sok, a szívének érzékeny közepébe talált, miközben meghallgatta, mert tudja, hogy minden, amit az angyala mond, az utolsó szóig igaz. 

\- Kíváncsi voltam, mi lenne, ha megcsókolnálak, s egész éjszaka melletted feküdhetnék?  
\- Csókolj meg! - mondja Dean. Castiel felnéz, könnyek szivárognak arcán, lassan folytak le az álláig, s onnan csöpögve. A vadász nem győzte vigasztalni.

Csókolták egymást korábban, csak néhány perccel ezelőtt, de ez most már mindkettejüknek többet jelent. Castiel szerető szíve, az ő szívén, a lelke lenyűgözve a kötésük miatt, mely most mintha erősebben zümmögne, zúgna közöttük, mintha az angyal, egyenest a szívén hagyna pecsétet, s jelölné meg, immár nemcsak a vállán.  
\- Esküszöm, soha nem hagyom, hogy magányos légy, vagy úgy érezd magad, ha most megcsókolsz!

Castiel csinálja, s először még finoman. A zöld szeműt a takarókba rántja, hogy csak a lélegzetük keveredik, ahogy az angyala a mellkasához szorítja, amíg el nem érnek minden lehetséges pontot. Dean pedig elfelejti, hogy ők két test, két lény, két nagyon különböző életet élve, mert most már egyek, közelebb vannak, mint valaha, mint egy ember és egy angyalnak a joga. 

\- Szeretlek! - mondja Dean a füléhez közel, és elbűvölő, kék szemű partnere szája válaszul egy livid foltot szív a nyakán - Annyira szeretlek, te kis idióta! - füzi még hozzá, de a hangsúlya kedveskedő.

Hosszú ideig nem engedik el egymást, mindketten tapadnak, akár a matricák egymáshoz, a lábaik összegabalyodnak, s Castiel köntösének öve a bokája ellen tekeredett, s minél hosszabb ideig ott feküdtek, annál bosszantóbbá vált az egész.  
\- A jacuzzi jól hangzana most - mondja vigyorogva Dean, bár próbálja rejteni az arcát. 

Az angyala annyira aranyos volt, ahogy bosszankodva próbált megszabadulni a rátekeredett köntöstől, nem beszélve a még kuszább övétől.  
Végül megszabadult az egésztől, s a vadászára kacsint.  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, az nagyon tetszene neked.  
Vonakodva elválasztja magát Deantől, s a vadász leszállva az ágyról, bizonytalan lábakkal megy át, a szoba sarkában lévő pezsgőfürdőbe, amit csak egy áttetsző üvegfal választ el a többi résztől, ahogy az egész fürdőszobát.

Dean úgy néz ki, mintha meghajlítaná a csapot, mondhatni bele kapaszkodik, ahogy engedi, közben megvizsgálja a víz hőmérsékletét, mielőtt a közeli gombot húzná, és ezzel hatékonyan lezárná a lefolyót. 

A pite még hátralévő része az asztalon várakozik, valószínűleg már hideg, de megmenthetik későbbre, s remélhetőleg talán ehetik, a kádban. Ahogy érzi a lábát, arra tippelne: ha egyszer beszáll a jacuzziba, akkor többet soha nem hagyhatja el. 

Ám egyenlőre még csak fogat mos, és nézi, ahogy az angyal mellette a fürdőszobába sétál a pipere táskájával, és várja, hogy ő is sorra kerüljön. Megszokott koreográfia ez köztük, ugyanezt csinálják otthon, a bunkerben, vagy bárhol egy országúti motelnél. Bár Cas néha türelmetlen, mint most, és egy csókot nyom Dean nyakára, mielőtt ellépne, hogy végzett. 

Az irányt a jacuzzi felé veszi. Elzárja a vizet, beállítja a fúvókákat, majd sóhajtva belecsobban a vízbe. Rövid időre - háttal - alámerül, kinyitja a szemét a víz alatt, figyelve a fenti hullámokat. Cas hamarosan érkezik, és időben felbukkan, hogy hallja, némi feddő szorongással a hangjában:  
\- A fulladás gátolná a remek hétvégénket!

A lélegzete csakugyan elakad, de semmi köze a vízhez, amit most prüszkölve kifúj, s megrázza a fejét. Sokkal több köze van, a kiszorult levegőnek a tüdejéből, az angyala meztelenségének. Csak bámul, ahogy mellé ereszkedik. Mintha csak álmodna, de ez sokkalta jobb. Bőven elférnek, elegendő a hely, s még a lábukat sem kell behajlítani.  
Egymással szemben ültek, de elég közel ahhoz, hogy Dean akár az ölébe is ültesse Cast egy mozdulattal, ha éppen úgy akarná.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is hasonló születésnapom lett volna, még halvány utánzata sem - mondja Dean egy idő után, és a fejét az oldalra vetette, míg simogatta Castiel a combját. Közel voltak egymáshoz, mondhatni a golyóik szinte összeszorultak a szűk térben, amit ők okoztak. Csak egy hajszál híja választotta el attól, hogy össze ne nyomódjanak. Szeretné megtenni ezt a lépést, akarja, hogy Cas dörzsölje hozzá a farkát, de még a gondolatait nem zárta le - Ez azt jelenti… Az idő nagy részében az úton voltunk, vagy apa csak… elfelejtette.

\- Tavaly csináltunk egy partit - mondja kedvesen Castiel, mélyet sóhajt, s próbál közelebb jutni a vadászhoz, ha ez lehetséges. Dean, csak alig áll ellen, az enyhe dörzsölő őrlésnek, mintegy le kellene nyúlnia, és összemarkolni a farkukat - Ez nem számít?

Dean vállat vont.  
\- Oké, igazad van. De ez… más. Itt vagyunk, és nem kell azon aggódnunk, hogy Sammy mindjárt betrappol.  
Castiel kuncog.  
\- Most elképzeltem, hogy milyen arcot vágna... 

A barátja felé hajol egy csókba, nagyon nem is kell erőlködnie, hogy elérhesse. Dean egy kicsit frusztrált nyögést hallat, amikor az angyala megmarkolja a farkát, és tesz egy két próba mozdulatot, hogy csak félig kemény legyen. Nem tud már nyugodtan ülni. Főleg mikor a következő kérdés bukik ki Castielből:  
\- Tényleg olyan kielégíthetetlen vagy?

Az angyala hangja teljesen komoly, ahogy érdeklődik.  
Dean csak meglepetten felnevetett, majd mikor Castiel elkezdte simogatni, s kipróbált néhány játékos húzást, majd ökölbe szorította melegen, és szorosan a víz alatt.  
\- Kemény egy masszázst adtál, Cas. Fogalmam sincs, mi akadályozott meg abban, hogy nem mindjárt kaptalak le, s fordítottalak magam alá, már ott az ágyon.  
\- Mindig lenyűgözően reagálsz - vont vállat Castiel. Dean feltűnés mentesen figyeli a kezét, ahogy a víz alatt mozog, és az ujjai sima pályákkal dolgoznak, valamint ügyel a nyomásváltozásra, ahogy visszafelé haladnak. Dean egy kicsit elfordul a csípőjére, s ahogy ívelt, véletlenül dörzsölte Castiel golyóit. 

Ez nem lehet valami kényelmes, valószínűleg lesz egy láb görcse, mielőtt ez véget érne, de Castiel csak jobbra tolta, s hagyta, hogy a feje a kád szélére essen, amikor Dean visszaadja a szívességet, figyelembe véve Castiel vastag farkát.  
Nyögésük hangjai keverednek a csobbanó víz zajával, Dean ebben a percben jobban szerette volna, ha mindezt az ágyban csinálják, még akkor is, ha utána meg kell tisztítani az általuk okozott rendetlenséget. Soha nem élvezte ennyire a fürdést.

Hirtelen eszébe jut, a következő hétvége, ahogy egymást ölelik, és figyelik, hogy a hó kint esik. Talán megtaníthatja Castielnek, hogyan építsen egy hóembert.  
\- Dean! - sziszegve nyögte nevét Castiel a mellkasába, s ezzel visszaterelve egy pillanat alatt a gondolatait. Közel van, Dean tudja. A szeme már széles, kikerekedett, és az ajkai kétségbeesetten próbálják csókolni. Nem is habozik, mikor magához ragadja egy fűtött csókba. 

\- Dean! - ismételte meg Castiel, ahogy a vadásza most egyre keményebben, és gyorsabban simogatta, szédületes élményt adva neki.  
Castiel felemeli a csípőjét, és figyelmeztetés nélkül jön a vízbe, a szája nyitva, ahogy az orgazmusa átsöpör rajta. 

Milyen gyönyörű, gondolja Dean, ahogy nézi: az arca elpirult, és a pupillái kitágultak, mellkasa pedig hullámzott a lihegéstől  
\- Te elélveztél előttem - suttogja Dean, és megnyalja Castiel fülcimpáját, mire az angyal csak egy bosszús kis nevetést hallatott.  
\- Ennél azért jobbnak kell lennem - jegyzi még meg.  
\- Van időnk a gyakorlásra - morogja szexisen Cas. Mikor Dean kissé felemelkedik a vízből, túl közel van a szájához, a még mindig kemény farka, így a habozás legcsekélyebb jele nélkül a szájába veszi, és szopogatni kezdi, mintha főállásban fizetnék érte. Aminek egész hamar meg is lesz az eredménye, s az angyala mindent elnyel.

Deannek még azon sincs töprengeni való ideje, hogy ezt honnan a fenéből tanulhatta, de mindegy is. Alig tud ellenállni a vágynak, hogy csak beleolvadjon a kisebb medencének illő kádba.  
Egy idő után felállnak, s Castiel átadja Deannek a két törölköző egyikét, amelyeket előzőleg a közelükbe tett. Dean megszárítja magát, kilép, kinyújtja a kezét, hogy Cas kisegíthesse.

Átköltöztek az ágyra, az angyala szorosan ölelte a őt, Dean az ablak felé nézett Castiel karjaival a derekán. Néhány percet beszélgettek, és élvezték a még jobb, orgazmus utáni nyugodt állapotot.  
\- Ezt hagyománnyá kell tennünk - jelenti ki Dean, ujjait összefonva Castielével.  
A nyakához hajolva Castiel mosolyog, ajkai csókot rejtenek a hajába.  
\- Természetesen - mondta Castiel, és közelebb húzza Deant, a testük zökkenőmentesen illik egymáshoz. 

\- Az önző tőlem, ha be akarom pótolni veled az összes elveszettet? - céloz az angyala a sok, elvesztegetett születésnapjára.  
Dean figyeli a havat, mielőtt behunyná a szemét, és a hópelyhek a memóriájában táncolnak. Annyi év, és Castiel mindent meg akar ünnepelni.

Azokat az éveket, amikor még nem is ismerték egymást, vagy amikor kényelmesen elfelejtették a szülinapját. Aztán azokat, amikor a kórházban tartózkodtak, és emiatt maradt el az ünneplés. Végül azokat, amiket az öccsével töltött, miközben John, Isten tudja, hol járt éppen. Ritkábban meg azokat, amikor otthon, egy család voltak, ami annyira régen volt. Újra elindíthatnak, új időszámítást, mert most már itt vannak ők, egymásnak.  
\- Nem önző - teszi hozzá, csendesen - Gondolom, ez a legjobb ajándék, amit valaha kaphatok.

Castiel megcsókolja a nyakát, és meleg lélegzete fújtat Dean nyakán.  
\- Pihenj most! - suttog neki - Teljesen a tiéd lesz, s megkapod a jelenlegi, születésnapi vasárnapodat.  
Dean nevet, szorosan öleli angyalát, miközben a teste laza, a lelke pedig szabad.  
\- Alig várom.

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> 01.10.2019. Thursday 1:46  
> 01.24.2019. Thursday 12:20
> 
> Tetszett? Jelezd a szokásos gombbal. Köszi. :)


End file.
